


A New Horizon

by blynninja



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Gen, I don't know what to tag this, Song lyric inspired, Strangers Like Me, hak thinks about Yona?, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have Hak/Yona on the brain.</p><p>This has been in my Word folder for months and I decided it was time to just post it. Mostly based on the events in the anime.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Every gesture, every move that she makes</em><br/><em>Makes me feel like never before</em><br/><em>Why do I have</em><br/><em>This growing need to be beside her</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Ooo, these emotions I never knew</em><br/><em>Of some other world far beyond this place</em><br/><em>Beyond the trees, above the clouds</em><br/><em>I see before me a new horizon</em><br/>Strangers Like Me; Tarzan soundtrack</p>
    </blockquote>





	A New Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> I have Hak/Yona on the brain.
> 
> This has been in my Word folder for months and I decided it was time to just post it. Mostly based on the events in the anime.
> 
>  
> 
> _Every gesture, every move that she makes_  
>  _Makes me feel like never before_  
>  _Why do I have_  
>  _This growing need to be beside her_
> 
>  
> 
>  _Ooo, these emotions I never knew_  
>  _Of some other world far beyond this place_  
>  _Beyond the trees, above the clouds_  
>  _I see before me a new horizon_  
>  Strangers Like Me; Tarzan soundtrack

She surprised him more than he’d ever admit.

It was in the way she had gone back for that damn hairpin and nearly gotten herself killed.

It was in the way she had been so kind to everyone in the Wind Clan, but particularly to Tae-yeon.

It was in the way she had demanded they travel together after Fuuga.

It was in the way she had wielded a sword, eyes wild, short hair flying, to protect him on the cliff, and the way she had screamed that she wouldn’t forgive him if he died.

It was in the way she had cried as she ordered him to not wander off without telling her, and demanded again that he not die.

It was in her voice when she demanded to know what the White Dragon’s villagers had done to Yoon.

It was in the way her eyes had softened with relief when he had broken through the wall at the Blue Dragon’s village.

It was in the way she had cried at his response to calling her “princess” and remembering her father. 

It was in the way that she had spent time thinking of a proper name for Shin-ah, and in Shin-ah’s response to the gesture.

It was in the way that she was so determined to help people she had only just met, and take responsibility for her father’s mistakes.

It was in the way her eyes twinkled with worry when she asked him to come back quickly.

It was in the way she was willing to pick senjuso by herself, and then infiltrate Kumji’s operation, to help Awa. Her eyes had blazed when she had told him why she was doing it, and he had let her go, curious enough to let her try.

It was in the way she practiced archery late at night, despite her father’s wish that she never take up arms. 

It was in the way that she tried to hide her fatigue and her need for rest, insisting that she was fine when he knew she wasn’t.

It was in the way that she had ordered him to teach her swordsmanship, despite his protests.

She surprised him a little more each day, and each day, each new discovery, made him want to know more of this determined princess Yona.


End file.
